


I'm Yours and You're Mine

by AnimeFever24



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon, F/M, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, Maki and Kokichi are friends, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, because fight me, for now, incubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeFever24/pseuds/AnimeFever24
Summary: Shuichi is always being picked on non-stop. Until one day, his friend Tenko tells him about making the sweet deals with the angels from heaven and demons within hell. Shuichi took the chance, and visited Kokichi, the flirty incubus, to make a deal with him. Now Kokichi is helping Shuichi get all of the negativity out of his life, and turn it around for the better.{A.K.A an Incubus Kokichi helping a bullied Shuichi.}





	1. The Deal

Shuichi was bullied everyday, he had grown tired of it. Of course he wouldn't say that to his bullies. A friend of his, her name was Tenko, had told him that he could visit an angel or a demon and ask them for a request, and they'll actually do it. Curiosity had gotten the better of him and he had researched about what she said. Turns out a lot of people have done it, and are saying it's true. Shuichi looked through the stories of what happened, and he noticed that three certain names keep reappearing. Akamatsu the Angel, Maki the Demon, and Kokichi the incubus. He had also learned what they were like, Akamatsu was apparently very kind, as expected of an angel. Maki was cold, and a bit harsh, people had mostly asked her to 'deal with' people. Kokichi was surprisingly calm for being an incubus, but he seemed to be flirtatious at times. People had said he was the easiest to talk to, if you don't mind the teasing and flirting. He looked up how you were supposed to 'meet' them, and had found out that you just have to go to sleep with the thought of the being you want to meet. When you open your eyes, you would see them and they'll ask what your request is. When you wake up, they will complete your request, or they already did it.

Finally, Shuichi decided that he would try it out. He inhaled then laid down on his bed, placing his laptop on his bedside table. He hummed a quiet tune, trying to fall asleep. After awhile, he was passed out.

Shuichi opened his eyes, only to be greeted with purple ones. He jumped back a bit, only to be stopped by a chair behind him, almost causing him to fall over. The purple eyed being giggled, then smirked. He leaned onto his hand, which was resting on the arm of the chair. He then lifted Shuichi's chin with his other. "Why are you here~?" He asked, still smirking. He leaned in even closer. "I don't think I've seen you here before." He hummed, as if he was talking to himself. "W-Who are you?" Shuichi had managed to get out. "I think you would know, you did visit me after all. Anyway's that's not important." He hummed again, letting go of Shuichi's face then leaning back onto his chair. "I want to know more about you~ You are my visitor after all." He said, his smirk turning into a smile. Shuichi looked at the other male, finally taking in his looks. He had purple hair, that seemed to deny the laws of gravity accompanied with dark pink horns that had purple tips also with a matching tail. His ears were also long, multiple piercings on each one. He was also wearing a long cape, with an outfit that looked like a straight jacket. Speaking of his outfit the top seemed to be opened a bit, showing off his chest. "Checking me out huh~?" As soon as Shuichi heard the other's voice, he quickly snapped back to reality. "I-I'm sorry!" He apologized, making the other giggle. "A-Anyways, you're Kokichi Ouma right? Th-The incubus?" Kokichi nodded, a smile still on his face.

"About earlier, what...do you want to know about me?" Shuichi asked, tilting his head to the left. "Oh~? You're actually going to tell me stuff?" He hummed, then continued. "Okay then, what's your name?" Kokichi asked, leaning in. Shuichi didn't expect him to ask regular questions. "Um....Saihara...Saihara Shuichi..." He answered. "Next question, why are you here~?" He asked, leaning even closer than before. Shuichi backed up a bit before answering. "Huh? Oh! Y-You mean my request...W-Well I...just need someone to talk to... anyone really." He said, wiping his eyes in case they were already starting to water.

"P-People are terrible..right?" He whispered, his voice barely audible. Kokichi giggled and smirked. "I can't deny that I find them entertaining." He hummed, leaning back onto his chair. "I-It's entertaining to watch people....s-suffer?" Shuichi winced, frowning. "Humans do dumb stuff, it's my only source of fun when nobody else is around." He hummed, grinning. "Anyways, I wonder, why would you visit an incubus? Surely an angel would've been better if you just want to talk. You do know that an incubus is a literal sex demon." He teased, his grin forming into a smirk. "I-I know that!!" Shuichi exclaimed, quickly looking away so that the other wouldn't see his bright red face. "I-I just read that... you were easier to talk to.... and if I'm correct there's some sort of payment involved?" Shuichi said questioningly, he remembered something about 'payment' in his research. Kokichi giggled. "Well, usually this costs something valuable but...I won't choose what your payment is until you tell me your request." The incubus hummed, getting comfortable in his chair. "Anyways, tell me, what did you want to talk about?" Kokichi asked. Shuichi inhaled, then bit his lip. "Th-There are these people...who just won't stop...hurting me, both physically and emotionally...A-And I just...don't know what to do." Shuichi mumbled, looking down.

Kokichi pat the other's head and frowned. "Though I'm not good with advice, I am a demon after all...actually I think you should just go see an angel. I know someone, she'll definitely help you. Her name's Akamatsu Kaede, she's great with these types of things." Kokichi suggested, he knew the angel well and knew that she would do anything to keep humans happy. Which is kind of dumb in Kokichi's opinion. "No, no! I-I don't want to see her!" Shuichi exclaimed, holding his hands out in defense. "I-I don't care about the price....just please, do something..." Shuichi whined after awhile Kokichi sighed. "Look, I can turn into a human and visit Earth for awhile, though it takes up energy. I can probably go to school with you or whatever and if those stupid humans mess with you...I'll deal with them." Kokichi hummed, licking his lips at the end. He was sure that Maki wouldn't mind helping him with the dealing part. She always hated those types of humans.

"J-Just...don't hurt them...but...Okay." Well, that meant no Maki. Kokichi will have to think of another way to deal with them. "W-What's the price?" Shuichi asked, tilting his head. Without saying anything, Kokichi leaned in and kissed Shuichi. It took Shuichi a moment to process what happened, and when he did his face flushed and his eyes widened. "Mmph?!"

After awhile, Kokichi finally pulled away, licking his lips. "I'm an incubus, what did you expect for the payment to be~?" Kokichi teased, quietly giggling. "I-Is that all that you want?" Shuichi asked. "D-Do you want something else?" Shuichi questioned, he was sure that he heard that Kokichi usually asked for more than a kiss. "A kiss is enough." Kokichi hummed. "Y-You don't want more?" Shuichi asked, genuinely confused. "I-I heard that you u-usually ask for-" Shuichi was cut off by Kokichi's hand that was now covering his mouth. "It's fine really, unless you actually want to have sex then I'll gladly accept your offer~" Kokichi purred, leaning in closer to the other. The taller shuddered and shut his eyes, not saying anything. As if he was expecting something to happen. The incubus giggled, leaning back onto his chair. "I'm just teasing, Cherry Boy~" Kokichi teased, a wide smirk on his face. "Pay me what you want, doesn't matter to me~" Kokichi hummed. Shuichi looked at the other. "I-I feel like a k-kiss isn't good enough, especially since your h-helping me..." Shuichi mumbled.

Kokichi jumped out of his chair, grabbing Shuichi's hands and pulling him closer. "Fine, if you're so persistent about paying me more, then I'll do something else~" The incubus hummed, leaning in close. "W-What are you going to d-do?" Shuichi asked, looking at the incubus with caution. Kokichi smirked and kissed the other's neck a few times, making Shuichi's breath hitch before quickly throwing a hand over his mouth, muffling any sounds that were trying to come out. "Do you think that's enough? Or should I do more~?" Kokichi whispered into Shuichi's ear. Shuichi's face flushed once more, moving his hand away. "W-Whatever you think is a decent p-payment..." Shuichi mumbled, looking away. Kokichi thought about it for a minute. "I'm your first visit right?" Kokichi asked, making the other nod. Kokichi smirked, licking his lips.

"Uh...O-Ouma...What are you doing? Y-You could at least tell me." Shuichi said, a bit cautious. "Claiming you." Was all that Kokichi said, before biting Shuichi's neck, trying not to be too rough. Shuichi gasped, trying not to make too much noise. "C-Claiming?!" Shuichi exclaimed, making Kokichi pull away, a mark left behind. "Yup, you're now mine." Kokichi said plainly, causing Shuichi to go dark red. "W-What does that mean?" Shuichi asked, rubbing the mark that Kokichi left. "Well you see, when an angel or demon gets a visitor, and it's their first time visiting the angel or demon can make a decision to claim the human. Which basically means, that the person can only visit that specific angel or demon. It also means that the angel or demon can visit the human on earth at anytime. It's actually a rule to make sure your humans are safe. They even have different ways of doing it! An angel kisses the person's cheek, a demon makes a cut on the person, and incubi and succubi make marks on the person and more that I'm not aware of." Kokichi explained. "All in all, I'm yours and you're mine~" Kokichi hummed, leaning in close. "O-Oh...Okay...Are there l-limits to payment?" Shuichi asked, leaning back a bit. "I won't do anything you don't want me to, also if you want I could use my magic to cover your mark." Kokichi said, gently poking Shuichi's cheek. "Will that require payment?" Shuichi asked, shifting around a bit. "A small kiss will do, it's not much." Kokichi hummed, Shuichi nodded already leaning in. Kokichi giggled quietly and kissed the other quickly. "And there~!" Kokichi said as he made Shuichi's mark on his neck disappear. "Our contract still stays, even without it showing." Kokichi stated, Shuichi nodding along. "I-If I chose to end it, it'd be gone, no questions or payments?" Shuichi questioned. "Yup. and I may not be able to help you often." Shuichi nodded, then tilted his head. "And why is that?" Shuichi asked. "I have many other visitors of course~! I'm very popular~!" Kokichi exclaimed, grinning widely. "O-Oh...yeah...sorry..." Shuichi mumbled, looking away.

Kokichi giggled. "Though most of the reasons why they visit are boring..." The incubus pouted, frowning. "Same reason as me?" Shuichi asked, frowning a bit. "No idiot, they go to angels for those reasons." Kokichi teased, laughing a bit. "O-Oh...then what do they ask for?" Shuichi asked, his face a bit flushed. "What do you think they ask an incubus for?" Kokichi teased again, giggling at Shuichi's obliviousness. Shuichi looked away. "O-Oh..." He mumbled, clearly embarrassed. "Anyways, how long are you going to be here? You're going to have to wake up soon." Kokichi stated, falling back onto his chair. "Y-Yeah...You're right. Will I...be seeing you?" Shuichi asked, making Kokichi nod. "Of course! I'll be in my human form, I'll meet you in front of your school gates." Kokichi said, almost leaning off of his chair. "O-Okay...Goodbye?" Shuichi said. Kokichi smiled and kissed Shuichi's cheek. "Goodbye and I'll see you later~!" Kokichi hummed, waving at the other.

Then Shuichi woke up.


	2. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi helps Shuichi with his bully, encountering the main one, Kaito Momota.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cough* I'm sorry for doing Kaito dirty like this. It's difficult to write him like this. :P

Shuichi woke up and quickly got dressed. Choosing to wear his casual clothing, which was just a gray sweater with a hoodie and some jeans. He grabbed his bag and walked out of his home. Before heading to school he took a deep breath and thought about his 'dream.' He stood outside his house for several seconds until his friend, Tenko, came up to him. They walked to school together, like they usually do. While walking, Tenko told Shuichi about her new crush, who she called a 'Red-Haired Goddess.'

The two approached the school, Shuichi's anxiety skyrocketing. The closer he got, the more he doubted that his so called 'dream' about meeting the incubus named Kokichi was true. He decided to test it out, hoping that it really wasn't just an...odd 'dream'. He shut his eyes as soon as he arrived at the front of the school, took a deep breath then opened them, looking around for anyone that seem familiar. Tenko walked away from him, going over to a group of girls who were her friends.

Kokichi was leaning on a wall, humming and watching everyone pass by. He watched everyone with curiosity.

Shuichi noticed someone that looked...similar... to the incubus, so he approached him slowly. "Uh...O-Ouma?" Shuichi mumbled, cautious just in case it really wasn't who he thought it was. Kokichi looked up at Shuichi and immediately started grinning. "Hello Saihara~chan~!" Kokichi hummed, his grin not faltering. "Ah..So I was right.." He mumbled mostly to himself, and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "You...You really did come." Shuichi said, looking at Kokichi with a small smile. Kokichi's grin widened. "Of course I did! I wouldn't want to disappoint you~!" Kokichi hummed, putting his hands on his hips. "I-I....I was just having some....doubts" He said, nervously looking around. "So...Everything we discussed was....true?" Shuichi asked, causing Kokichi to nod. Shuichi sighed then finally analyzed what Kokichi was wearing. Kokichi had been wearing a tight sleeveless crop top with shorts and fishnet stockings, also accompanied by knee high boots. It showed off a lot of skin. "Y-You are not wearing that at school!!" Shuichi exclaimed, immediately looking away with a bright red face. "Huh? Why not?" Kokichi asked, tilting his head as if nothing was wrong. "It's inappropriate! We are going to my house so you can change your clothes!!" Shuichi exclaimed, grabbing Kokichi's wrist and rushing to his house, forcefully dragging Kokichi along.

"Won't you be late though?" Kokichi whined, not so happy with Shuichi's choice of clothing, and trying to make him change his mind. He was currently laying on top of Shuichi's bed, waiting for Shuichi choose some clothing from his closet. "That doesn't matter, you need to wear proper clothes- ah! Found some!" Shuichi hummed, finally turning to face Kokichi. "Now hurry up and change." Shuichi said. "Are you going to watch~" Kokichi teased, not even noticing that Shuichi already left the room. "Aww....You're no fun." Kokichi giggled and started to undress then change into his new clothing. "Okay I'm done, also your style sucks." Kokichi whined, messing with the sleeves of the shirt Shuichi gave him. "At least it's appropriate, now let's hurry up and leave. I think we still have some time left, before I'm considered late." Shuichi mumbled, quickly leaving the house, also leaving Kokichi behind, making the small incubus chase after him.

When they got to school, Kokichi scolded Shuichi for leaving him behind, to which Shuichi quickly apologized. "I-I'm sorry..." He mumbled. "Fine, I forgive you, only because I'm so nice!" Kokichi hummed, grinning widely. Shuichi smiled at the incubus then looked around, his smile quickly fading also freezing in fear once he noticed a small group of students walking towards the two. Kokichi tilted his head then turned around, noticing the group and then looking back at Shuichi. He got closer to Shuichi, wrapping his arms around the other, pulling him close. Shuichi turned pink, still a bit startled from the group. "W-Wha?" He mumbled, looking down at the incubus, causing the other to smile and hold Shuichi close. "I said I was going to protect you, didn't I~?" Kokichi whispered into Shuichi's ear. Shuichi shivered and stayed silent, watching as the group came closer. As soon as they arrived, Kokichi let go of Shuichi and the group immediately started spewing cruel insults at the poor boy.

Kokichi was confused for a while, finally looking at the supposed leader of the group. He looked the boy up and down, quietly giggling at his weird hairstyle that seemed to tilt to the side. The incubus then looked over at Shuichi, noticing the obvious discomfort on his face. That's when he had to take action. He grabbed Shuichi's hand and dragged him away, walking into the school, also completely ignoring the group. The leader of the group, however, wasn't finished. He grabbed Kokichi's arm, forcing him to stop moving. "Where do you think you're going!?" He sneered, glaring at the two, causing Shuichi to shiver and tighten his grip on Kokichi's wrist. Kokichi wasn't afraid though. "Anywhere that isn't by you." He said with a small smirk, also returning the glare back at the boy. "Now, I'm going to be nice and politely ask if you and your pathetic little group can leave." The incubus said, pulling his arm back. He would've used his magic to stop the group, but he couldn't without Shuichi's permission, and it would've been too obvious.

Shuichi winced as one of the members of the group raised their arm, prepared to hit...one of them. Shuichi quickly leaned down, whispering into Kokichi's ear, "I-I don't know if you can e-even handle this..." Kokichi only smiled. "Oh come on, they're weak. It would only take a second to beat them. Especially if I can use some of my magic." He whispered back, nudging Shuichi's shoulder at the mention of his magic. "It would be a lot easier to deal with them...I won't even have to hurt them! I'll just have to try to make it not obvious." Kokichi hummed, and as soon as he saw Shuichi nod he quickly pushed the other behind him, just in case the person tried to hit him. The boy covered his head in fear. Kokichi didn't care if the guy hit him, it probably won't even hurt, he's dealt with much worse. He lives with Maki after all.

Kokichi looked back at the group, leaning over to Shuichi. "You can go to class, I'll deal with them." He hummed, grinning. Without a word, Shuichi nodded, giving one last terrified glance before he quickly ran to class.

Shuichi sat down, panting a bit. His table partner, Toujo Kirumi, looked at him with a worried expression. He looked over at her and smiled, waving his hand. "I'm fine, don't worry." He whispered to the girl, before looking at the professor. Toujo nodded and did the same.

Kokichi smiled, watching Shuichi leave, then looked back at the group. His smile not leaving his face. "Now, what am I going to do with you~?" Kokichi hummed, walking a bit closer to the group. The leader of the group approached him and smirked before he grabbed Kokichi's arm and pulled him even closer. "Well I know what I'm going to do! I'm going to make you beg for mercy you little brat." The boy growled, a large smirk on his face. "Huh? Me? Beg for mercy~?" Kokichi taunted, a clueless look on his face. "I'd like to see you try." He teased, leaning in close as the clueless look faded into a smirk. The other growled and raised his fist, mumbling, "Clench your teeth." and used all of his force to punch the shorter male. The punch knocked Kokichi back a bit. The incubus smirked. Though a small bruise had formed, he didn't feel much. The only reason why the bruise formed was mostly because his human body is weak. Which sucks. "My friend of mine that's a girl punches way harder than that! It's kind of pathetic for you~!" The incubus teased, referring to Maki, which is a bit unfair since she's also a demon. He also stuck out his tongue to emphasize the tease. This enraged the other boy, causing him to continue punching the small boy.

"Get down on your knees and beg!" He yelled, while the others in the group glared. Kokichi's grin didn't go away as he continued to not react to the other's punches. "You really want me to beg that much~? Why should I?" He asked, his grin widening. "I don't see why I should bow down to a pathetic loser like you~!" The incubus teased, his eyes darkening. "Because I rule this goddamn school and everyone knows not to mess with me while I 'take care' of Sherlock Homo!" He exclaimed, tightly grabbing onto Kokichi's arm. "Tell me, what are you going to do?!" He asked, glaring down at the other. The incubus had to hold back his laughter at the nickname. "That's the best nickname you could think of? That's so unoriginal..." Kokichi yawned, pretending to be bored. "Shut the hell up!!" He yelled, pulling Kokichi forward, only to push him down onto the floor. The incubus got back up though, closing his eyes, acting as if he was about to fall asleep. "I'm so bored... I thought this would be far more entertaining..." Kokichi whined, yawning again.

"You're such a damn idiot, you know that you little fucker!" The boy exclaimed, then sighed. "Fine. I'll just leave you in an abandoned storage closet and never let you out until you submit to me." He said, grabbing onto Kokichi's arm but, before he could do anything, the incubus used his magic to make the whole group stop moving for a short while. "Sorry, but I don't have the time for that. It was fun playing with you though~!" He hummed, skipping away. The group leader growled, but no one could deny the fear in his voice as he yelled profanities.

Shuichi on the other hand, was panicking. He had really hoped nothing bad happened to the incubus.

Kokichi giggled and sat outside of the school by a tree, waiting for Shuichi. He hummed quietly, the magic probably wore off already and the bullies were up and moving.

A couple of hours later, Shuichi left the school for lunch break, looking around for Kokichi. After awhile he found the incubus asleep, curled up in a ball by a tree. Shuichi smiled in relief and ran up to him once he was spotted, and gently shook the boy, causing the other's eyes to flutter open. "Oh, hello Saihara~Chan~!" He hummed, grinning and immediately energized. "Did....everything go alright?" Shuichi asked with a worried expression. Kokichi nodded, then looked to the side. "It was a bit boring though...Oh and I got this bruise!" He said, enthusiastically pointing at the bruise on his cheek. Shuichi's eyes widened at the bruise, surprised that he didn't notice it at first. "I-It was boring!?" He said, genuinely concerned and confused. Kokichi only nodded, then yawned. "I really thought it would be more entertaining..." Kokichi pouted leaning back into the grass. Shuichi sighed and sat next to Kokichi. "He always...hits me a-and calls me names... Did he do any of that to you!?" Shuichi asked, slowly leaning back onto the grass. "Yeah, but it was incredibly boring~! He even tried to make me 'beg for mercy'" Kokichi giggled at his impersonation of the bully. "As if I would though~" Kokichi hummed, silently scooting closer towards Shuichi.

Shuichi moved over to the side, looking a bit embarrassed. "O-Oh...um... S-Since you helped me... Does that mean you need a payment?" Shuichi asked, looking at Kokichi who just shook his head. "Nah, it's fine. I'll let it slide, especially since it was fun at the beginning~!" Kokichi said as he smirked a bit. "I could hear the fear in his voice as I walked away~!" Kokichi teased, then sat up looking down at Shuichi. "If you see them again, tell me! We can go for a round two!!" Kokichi exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air. Shuichi laughed a bit because of Kokichi's childish actions, then got a serious all of a sudden. "H-He's... Probably just going to get even angrier at me because I hid behind you!!" Shuichi exclaimed, shivering at the thought of what his bully would do to him. Kokichi smiled, gently patting the other's head. "I'll walk you to class, just in case. I'll even tell the pathetic excuse of a human that he should go to class as well! Don't want him to be any more stupid than he already is." Kokichi joked, grinning widely. Shuichi only nodded slowly after a moment of just...staring.. and got a bit more comfortable, sitting up and leaning onto the tree. "It's lunch time right now, so unless you want me to just sit in class, then I'm.. probably just going to sit here..." Shuichi said, looking at Kokichi's face for any sign of approval. Kokichi smiled and wrapped his arms around Shuichi's own. "Of course I want my beloved Saihara to be with me~!" Kokichi hummed, looking at Shuichi with a smile, who just pulled back his arm with a bright red face.

"Oh! Tell me when lunch is over so I can walk with you." The incubus hummed, leaning in close. "O-Okay...What are you going to do? You... don't need to eat, right?" Shuichi asked, if the incubus did, he was going to feel sorry for not bringing any food. "Nope! I can though~! I can also just kiss you for energy though~" Kokichi teased, leaning in even closer. Shuichi flushed and froze. "A-Are you going to?" He asked, shaking a bit. Kokichi only laughed and pulled back. "No, I have enough. I didn't need to waste a lot on the loser~!" He smiled. "Do you know his name by any chance?" He asked, tilting his head a bit. "Uh... Y-Yeah... Why does it matter?" Shuichi asked, and looked at the other nervously. "Just wanted to know, I don't want to only call him by nicknames." Kokichi said, grinning. "U-Uh...It's....Kaito Momota?" Shuichi mumbled wondering if he got it correct. The incubus nodded and smiled. "How long is lunch?" He asked, looking around for a clock or any way to tell time. "O-Only about five more minutes...Then classes...Then I get out around 4:39 PM." Shuichi said, looking up at the sky. Kokichi hugged the side of Shuichi. "Okay~! I'll be waiting out here again~!" Kokichi hummed, rubbing his face onto Shuichi's arm. "W-Why do you keep... hugging me and stuff like that?" Shuichi asked, a bit flustered. "Because you're interesting and I enjoy being near you~!" Kokichi grinned. "Y-You're lying..." The other mumbled, looking away. Kokichi only smiled. "Am I~?" He asked, but it sounded more like a tease.

Shuichi paused for a moment, before finally nodding. "Y-Yes." Shuichi mumbled, still looking away. Kokichi giggled. "I guess we'll never know~" He said, Shuichi finally looking back at Kokichi. "You are... B-Because I'm basically at your disposal and, technically, I'm 'yours?'" Shuichi said, looking straight into Kokichi's eyes. The incubus only smiled, and stood up also saying. "Should we start walking?" Which made Shuichi sigh at his question not being answered, before nodding and getting up as well. "Y-Yeah... Let's go..." Shuichi mumbled, following Kokichi as he walked towards the school.

Shuichi made sure to stay near Kokichi, also looking around. "Uh...What do you do after school? Do you.... have to....leave?" Shuichi asked, mumbling a bit. The incubus nodded before saying, "Yup! Or I can stay with you~" Shuichi looked down at the other. "W-Whatever really... My uncle is out of town right now." He said quietly. Once they made it to the entrance, Kokichi looked at Shuichi and tilted his head. "Okay, where is your class?" He asked. "I-It's not too far from the front of the building, so.... I'm sure I can get there my self..." Shuichi mumbled, to which Kokichi only nodded. "Just be careful." Kokichi said with a smile. "Alright....Thank you.." Shuichi replied, mumbling the last part before going to his class. After making sure Shuichi got to his class, Kokichi skipped through the halls of the school, making sure nobody saw him.

Shuichi made it to his classroom safely, and sat down as class began.

The group of people that the two had previously ran into saw Kokichi, and they all turned to walk away. Kokichi saw the group and smirked, thinking that it wouldn't hurt to tease them for a little while. "Huh? Are you scared of me now~?" The incubus teased, a huge smirk on his face. "What happened to me begging for mercy~?" He continued to tease. The leader, who Kokichi now knows as Kaito Momota, turned and looked at the incubus, still a bit scared after last time. "What's it too ya, Squip?" Momota asked, and grinned cruelly. Kokichi ignored the nickname. "I just think it's hilarious! You were acting so tough earlier~!" He hummed. "So what, Pipsqueak!?" Momota exclaimed, and motioned for the others to go away, before approaching Kokichi. "You're real wimpy and short for someone acting so tough." Momota growled, leaning in. "I don't think size matters, because I can clearly tell you're scared of me~" Kokichi teased, leaning in as well. "Tch! Why would I be? You pulled some shitty magic trick." Momota snapped back. Kokichi giggled at his reply. "The fear in your voice as I walked away was fun to hear~" He teased, a smirk on his face. "It doesn't matter! Shut up!!" Momota yelled and grabbed Kokichi's arms, starting to pull him away. Kokichi grinned and looked up at the bully. "Oooh~! Where are we going now?!" He asked with an excited voice. "I'm going to lock you in a storage closet in the far end of the school, and I'm not letting you our until you can see who's in charge here." He mumbled, continuing to drag the other. Kokichi frowned and whined. "Aww...That's no fun..." He whined, pouting. "I don't care." The bully said, and dragged him along. Kokichi only sighed and groaned a bit as he was being dragged, not even saying anything. "Not even going to fight? Makes things easier for me." Momota sad, then stopped, opening the storage closet door. "This proves your even more pathetic than I thought! Not even trying to fight me!!" Kokichi exclaimed, trying to anger the other. "Honestly, this makes me a good person." Momota said, and shoved Kokichi inside. "Now, have fun~" He said, waving with a fake smile. Kokichi turned around and glared at him, sticking his tongue out. "I gladly will!!" He yelled, before Momota slammed the door shut, locking it then turned. He walked away, also yelling, "See you pipsqueak!"

Kokichi rolled his eyes. "Pathetic..." He mumbled, standing up. "I wonder if Saihara would be worried about me...Eh....I'll go back home." He mumbled before going back to the home he shared with Maki. He'll come back around the time school ends. A few hours had passed, and Shuichi was out of class, waiting by the tree from earlier, also frowning. Kokichi sighed then remembered Shuichi. "He's probably waiting for me....I should probably go back..." Kokichi mumbled out loud. "Well hurry up and get going, I don't want you here." Maki said, laying on the couch next to Kokichi. "You wound me~" Kokichi hummed dramatically leaning back before he left back to earth. He arrived at the school, only for Shuichi to immediately spot him from the distance. The human waved, a wave of relief crashing over him. He wondered if anything went wrong? The incubus grinned and walked towards Shuichi. "Hi Saihara~Chan~! Sorry if I took too long~!" He hummed, smiling up at Shuichi. "Did...Anything happen?" Shuichi asked, frowning. Kokichi shook his head. "Nope! I was just thrown into a closet." He said, still smiling. Shuichi was confused as to why he seemed so calm about being thrown into a closet. "A closet? Which one?" He asked, furrowing his brows. Kokichi shrugged. "It's not important." He said, then frowned. "And wow! Isn't that guy pathetic! He just locked me up in a closet. It would've been so boring if I didn't leave! I teased him thinking that he would do something interesting." Kokichi whined and groaned. "Y-You shouldn't do that... I-I know it probably didn't hurt, b-but there's a bruise on your cheek. You should be more careful..." Shuichi mumbled looking into Kokichi's eyes. Kokichi poked the bruise. "Stop worrying so much~" He said with a smile, also patting Shuichi's head. "B-But I don't want to get you hurt because of me, demon or not. Y-You and I.... made a deal, so I can only blame m-myself if something goes wrong." Shuichi said with a serious look on his face until, Kokichi suddenly kissed him. He got bored from Shuichi's small lecture. He fortunately pulled away quickly though. Shuichi turned bright pink and looked away. "W-Wha?! Y-You could have just asked me if you needed to do that!" Shuichi exclaimed, trying to calm himself down. "Oh, I didn't need to, I just wanted you to stop lecturing me." Kokichi said, grinning. "What do you want to do now~?" He asked, still grinning.

Shuichi covered his mouth with his hand, flustered. Slowly, he grabbed his school bag and turned to leave. Kokichi giggled and followed close behind. "Did I embarrass you~?" He teased, wrapping his arm around Shuichi's own. "You know, you look really cute when you're flustered~" The incubus teased again. "I-I am not..." Shuichi mumbled, muffled by his hand, and started walking again. "I-I'm going to my house and wait for someone to go and m-mess with me...like always." Shuichi mumbled, looking down. "Then I decided that I will stay with you." Kokichi exclaimed, pulling Shuichi closer as they walked. Shuichi only grew more flustered, and he looked away, letting his hand fall to his side. "W-Why? I-I...Didn't tell you t-to." Shuichi mumbled. "Doesn't matter! You are my human and I don't want you to get hurt." Kokichi said with a smile. "You are mine now~" He hummed. "I-I'm....yours..." Shuichi repeated, getting a bit confused about the whole thing. "W-What does that even mean?" Shuichi asked, to which Kokichi replied with "It's more like I'm yours and you're mine. You can order me to do stuff and I can do whatever I want for payment, with your consent of course~" Shuichi only nodded slowly, and made his way to his house, which was only a short walk. Kokichi hummed during the walk, and stopped once they got there. "Yay we're here!" He exclaimed. Shuichi only replied with a quiet 'yeah' and unlocked the door, then opening it for the other. Kokichi skipped inside, grinning. "Find somewhere to sit. Someone should.... probably be here soon...." Shuichi mumbled, sighing quietly. Kokichi held onto Shuichi's arm. "I'll stay close to you~ Don't want you to get hurt~" Kokichi hummed, looking up at Shuichi. "You...don't really have to..." Shuichi said quietly, Kokichi only smiled. "Shh shh~ Stop worrying so much." He said, even though Shuichi wasn't really worrying. "Now walk to your room, and take a nice nap~ I'll make sure nothing happens~" The incubus hummed, lightly patting Shuichi's back. "I-I am not going to my r-room and just wait for the i-inevitable. I'll wait here." Shuichi said. Kokichi frowned a bit. "Fine..."

Soon, there was a knock on the door, but it was a bit too violent. Shuichi sighed and walked to the door, opening it. Kokichi held onto Shuichi's arm, ready to pull him out of the way if he needed to. The door opened, revealing a... rather intimidating girl with long, strawberry blonde hair. "Hey Idiot! Hand over the money." The girl commanded, pointing a finger at the two. Kokichi pulled Shuichi behind him. "Saihara doesn't have to give you anything." Kokichi said, glaring at the girl. "Who are you!? Wait!" She cackled, leaning down to get close to Kokichi. "Don't tell me you're this freak's secret lover!" Kokichi rolled his eyes. "That doesn't matter, and Saihara is not a freak!" He exclaimed, then suddenly smirked. "Even though you're calling Saihara a freak, you're just a pathetic human being that can't do anything on your own, so you torture others. Kind of sad~" Kokichi teased. The girl immediately started to tear up, taking a step back. "I-I just wanted some money t-to... buy something... W-What are you looking at?!" She yelled, looking like a scolded puppy. Kokichi's smirk widened. "A female dog in heat" {See what I did there~?} He said, staring straight at the girl. "S-Stop doing that!" She yelled, taking a step back, though it was obvious she... enjoyed the words. Maybe a bit too much. Kokichi pushed Shuichi a bit further, not wanting the boy to get in the way. "How about you leave now and actually do something with your useless life~?" He said, in a teasing manner. She nodded, and quickly dashed off, looking a bit more desperate than she should have. Shuichi looked at the empty doorway, then at Kokichi, in shock. Kokichi giggled. "That was fun~!" He exclaimed, grinning. He turned around and looked at Shuichi. "She goes to your school right?" He asked. "Y-Yeah... She's in the same grade as me..." Shuichi answered, still a bit shocked. "I didn't... think that was fun..." He mumbled, looking down. "The look on her face as she ran was hilarious~! Human beings really are interesting~!" Kokichi exclaimed with a smile. "I-I think she gets off the being... d-degraded..." Shuichi mumbled, looking flustered just saying it. Kokichi only giggled. "I thought so." He hummed. "Um...Thank you for helping me with that..." Shuichi said, and shut the door slowly. The incubus smiled and hugged him. "You're welcome~" He said, kissing Shuichi's cheek. Shuichi flushed red, looking away. "W-Why do you keep doing that?" Shuichi asked, mumbling a bit. "Because I can....And I enjoy seeing your flustered face~" Kokichi said, looking at Shuichi even though he was looking away from him. "Th-That's a... weird answer..." Shuichi said, before sitting on his couch. Kokichi giggles and sits next to him.

"We...Should discuss payment." Shuichi said, turning so he could look at the other, though still flustered. "I...don't want you to do anything in front of other people." "I wouldn't want to embarrass my Saihara~chan~" Kokichi replied, humming. Shuichi realizes something and buries his face in his hands. "Oh god... Iruma thinks we're together..." Shuichi sighs, and Kokichi tilts his head. "Iruma? Is that her name? And so what if she thinks we're together?" Kokichi asked, confused as to why Shuichi was panicking. "Sh-She's Iruma Miu and sh-she's a gossip, s-so now everyone is g-going to think I have some sort of s-secret lover!" Shuichi panicked, then looked at Kokichi. Kokichi frowned since Shuichi seemed to not like the thought of them together. "N-Now everyone is going to have even more r-reasons to call me 'Sherlock Homo!'" Shuichi exclaimed, groaning. Kokichi couldn't help but giggle at the name, earning a glare from Shuichi. "If you want, I can probably make her not spread it around." Kokichi said, smiling at Shuichi. "How are you going to do that?" Shuichi asked, calming down a bit. "It's a secret!" Kokichi exclaimed, grinning. Shuichi sighed and rolled his eyes. "Oh...Do I have to pay you back for earlier at the d-" Shuichi was cut off by Kokichi pinning him to the couch and kissing him passionately. After awhile the incubus pulled away and smiled. "There payment! Anyways I'm leaving, see you tomorrow Saihara~chan~!" Kokichi said before leaving, not even letting Shuichi say bye. Shuichi stayed on the couch, confused and unbelievably flustered.


	3. Miu and The Incubus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of all, sorry for not updating! Now to the summary.
> 
> Kokichi finds out how to deal with one of Shuichi's bullies in an interesting way

The next day, when Shuichi had finally arrived to school. He looked around for the short male, until he spotted him. Said male was leaning on the wall near the entrance of the school, quietly humming a random tune. He was wearing appropriate clothes this time though, which was a black over-sized sweater, fishnet tights, and boots....It was good enough.

Shuichi quickly approached him, smiling a bit. "Hey." The incubus smiled and hugged the other. "Hello my dear Saihara~Chan~!" He hummed, nuzzling Shuichi. Shuichi then noticed that the bruise from Momota was gone. "The b-bruise!" He sounded surprised and Kokichi just nodded. "Akamatsu~Chan got mad at me about it, but she did end up healing it." He rubs the spot where the bruise used to be. "Anyways where is the slut?" He asked. "I-Iruma? Right over th-there." He said, pointing at her, not too far from where they stood. Kokichi grinned and walked over to her. Shuichi just sighed and watched the other walk away.

Miu nearly immediately noticed Kokichi, and she grinned. "Back for more, are ya~!?" She exclaimed, getting close to Kokichi, who just grabbed her arm and pulled her to an area where nobody would be able to see them. "Hey! What gives, Dick?!" She yelled, glaring at the short male, also trying to pull her arm away from him. Kokichi let go of her arm and looked up at Miu. "About yesterday, I'm telling you right now that Saihara and me are not dating, so I don't want you to be telling people that Saihara is actually in a secret relationship with someone." Ouma said in a serious voice. "Ooh~! You two totally are in a secret relationship, eh!? That means that it's most likely that you guys get it on every day!" Miu exclaimed with a smirk. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't tell everyone!" She exclaimed, leaning down so she can face Kokichi, who leaned in. "I'll do whatever you want for today. As long as you don't tell anyone." He said, in a deep, almost seductive voice. Miu couldn't help but moan at the voice, and at what the incubus was offering. She didn't even have to think about her answer. "Deal!!" She eagerly yelled. Kokichi smirks a bit. "Good~!" He hummed. "What classes do you have?" She asked, with an almost sinister grin. "Don't have any, I don't go here." Kokichi shrugs. "You just want to hang out with your boy-toy, huh? Well everything's kinkier outside of the bedroom~!" She exclaimed, drooling a bit. Kokichi rolls his eyes. "Anyways! Mm...Call me Mistress!" Miu cackled, bending down to get into Kokichi's face. "If you say so, Mistress~" Kokichi whispered into Miu's ear, which caused her to moan loudly and look at Kokichi. "I-I need to take c-care of s-something! Unless you... want to join~?" She said, giving Kokichi a suggestive smile. Kokichi gave her a disgusted look as a response. " I rather not, I don't want to witness waste of human breath do anything perverted." He then said, remembering that the other enjoyed it whenever he degraded her. Miu moaned again and quickly ran off. "R-R-Remember you're mine f-for the day~!" She yelled as she continued running. The incubus watched her run away, before walking back to where him and Shuichi were earlier.

He looked around to check if the detective was still there, which he was. Shuichi looked at Kokichi, obviously concerned. "D-Did she do a-anything to you?!" He asked, getting close to Kokichi, looking him up and down. "She didn't do anything, but now I'm 'hers' for the day." The incubus said, shrugging like it didn't mean anything. The detective's eyes widen. "W-Wha?! I...d-don't even want to know h-how you didn't get dragged a-along to do something.... w-weird.." He said, looking away. Kokichi tilts his head to the side, also looking away. "She asked me if I wanted to join her to do something with her, but I declined and degraded her, then she ran." He said, acting very casual about it. "I... I don't w-want to know w-what that... 'something' is" He mumbled, and sighed. "I'm g-glad you're okay th-though.." He said, looking back at Kokichi, smiling a bit. Kokichi gets close to Shuichi, smirking a bit. "Aww you care about me~ Anyways, you should start heading to class, don't want to be late~" He hummed, which Shuichi blushes a bit and turns away from him. "Shush. Remind me that I owe you payment later" He said, and headed off. Kokichi smiles and waved, before walking towards a tree and sitting under it.

A couple of hours later, during lunch time, Shuichi left the school building, looking around for Kokichi, whom he found and approached. Kokichi smiled. "Hi Saihara~chan~!" He hummed. "Ah, hello. Do you get bored, or do you leave?" Shuichi asked, sitting next to the incubus. Kokichi gets close to Shuichi and leans on his shoulder. "I go back home! I actually just got back a few minutes ago!" He exclaimed, before looking around to make sure nobody was around them, then quickly kisses Shuichi before pulling away. " H-Hey! W-What was th-that for?" Shuichi asked, looking at him, blushing. "Payment! For earlier remember~?" Kokichi hummed, laying his head on the other's shoulder. "And because I wanted to do something before I get kidnapped by Iruma." He said jokingly, also grinning. "D-Don't joke about that! A-And, she normally d-doesn't do much a-around lunch time..." Shuichi said, not minding Kokichi laying on his shoulder. "Good! During classes and lunch time are when I have freedom!" Kokichi exclaimed, still joking around. Shuichi just rolled his eyes and sighed, smiling a bit. "Y-Yeah...She's k-kind of.....scary..." He mumbled, shuddering a bit. The incubus smiled and got off of the detective's shoulder. "Anyways, you're going to walk back to your class on your own, right?" He asked, which caused Shuichi to nod slowly. "Why?" He tilted his head. "Just wondering, in case you wanted me to walk you there." Kokichi said, smiling. "Oh, no, thank you." Shuichi said, smiling back. "Unless you want to" He suggested. "Nope! It's fine, i'll stay by this tree, maybe stay and take a nap!" He hummed, grinning widely. "Alright. Do... you need sleep as an incubus?" Shuichi asked, curiously tilting his head slightly. "Nah, it just feels nice." The incubus hummed, closing his eyes. "Then...What do you use to regain energy?" Shuichi asked. "Jeez, are you an idiot? Love obviously, well kind of... Like when I kiss you and stuff!" He exclaimed, opening his eyes. Shuichi blushed and looked away. "S-Sorry!... A-Are you just f-fine right now?" Shuichi asked, which Kokichi nodded. "Yup!" He exclaimed. "Alright..." Shuichi looks back at Kokichi. "Uh...I need to get to class, see you later." He said. "See you later Saihara~Chan~!" Kokichi exclaimed, waving at Shuichi, who waved back, before getting up and walking away. Kokichi watched him leave, before laying down in the grass, slowly falling asleep.

Everything was rather peaceful after that, until school ended and Shuichi showed up not long after. Kokichi was at the tree, pretending to be asleep, even snoring a bit. He came back from hanging out with Akamatsu and Maki a few minutes before school ended. Shuichi, thinking that Kokichi was sleeping, couldn't help but smile. He moved to go sit next to him and wait for Kokichi to wake. Kokichi eventually opened his eyes and yawned to act like he just woke up. The two talked for a bit until Shuichi spotted Miu heading towards the two, which caused him to lightly shake the incubus. Kokichi tilts his head and looks at Shuichi before looking at Miu. The detective didn't speak as the inventor approached. "Hey there, Slave!" She yelled out, placing her hands on her hips. Kokichi groaned and slowly got up, dusting off any leaves or dirt that were on his clothes. "What do you want, Mistress?" He asked, looking up at Miu, who shivered while Shuichi looked absolutely mortified at the name. "Well, either I'm going to follow you around, or you can come home with me~" She winked at Kokichi, who turned to Saihara, whispering if he should go with Miu. "She... Already knows where I live. and I'd prefer if she just followed us, because I don't want her to try and do something to you." He answered, looking away. Kokichi just nodded and approached Miu. "You can follow us!" He hummed as Miu grinned. "Ooh! Am i going to get to watch you guys do it?!" She asked, cackling and Shuichi looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole. "Nope! I am 'yours' for the day so I won't do anything with Saihara~chan without his consent!" Kokichi responded, which made Miu pout and whine. "Ugh, how boring. Here I thought I would get to experience some hot g-" Miu tried to whine before she was cut off. "Nope! Nothing without Saihara~chan's consent!!" Kokichi yelled, jumping in front of Miu who kept pouting. "Finnnee... Let's just hurry up and get to Sherlock Homo's place." She mumbled as Shuichi nodded and got up, starting to walk while the other two followed. While walking Kokichi stood next to Shuichi instead of Miu. "U-Uh... Ouma... You know you don't have to walk next to me, right?" Shuichi asked, looking at the shorter male, who just smiled. "I want to though!" He exclaimed, clutching onto the taller male's arm who just sighed and continued walking, not paying too much attention to Kokichi.

Soon, they arrived at the house and Miu immediately made herself at home and Kokichi went to sit on the couch. "So Mistress~" He hummed, smirking as he got close to Miu. "What do you want to do~?" He hummed, getting closer. Miu moaned quietly, shutting her eyes. "G-God, I want you to keep calling me that. And... kiss me! Call me names! Do it!" She exclaimed, blanking out for a bit. Kokichi got back up. "You should probably go somewhere else." He said, turning to Shuichi, also smirking. Shuichi just nodded and mumbled that he'll be in his room before quickly left, leaving Miu and Kokichi alone. Once the detective was gone the incubus slowly approached the inventor, smirking deviously. Miu shivered at his smirk. "What, are you actually going to do something, Pervert?" She said, trying to tease him, which failed. "I think you're mistaken. You are the perverted one here, Mistress~" The incubus whispered, getting even closer to Miu. "After all, you did just tell me to kiss you and call you names~" He whispered in a somewhat deep voice, that caused Miu to nearly fall apart.

~This is the part where things get intense~

"Y-Yeah? So w-what?" She asked, squirming. "Do you want me to do those things~?" Kokichi asked, getting extremely close. "Mistress~" He whispered into Miu's ear. The inventor moaned again, and had to put her hands between her thighs. "Y-Yes!" She exclaimed, nearly moaning. "Give me a reason~ Because I don't think someone as pathetic as you deserves pleasure~" Kokichi teased, which caused Miu to straighten up and grab his arm roughly. "B-Because I told y-you to! Or else!" She exclaimed. "Or else what~?" He asked. "I'll tell everyone that you and Saihara are secretly dating! And hey! I might twist it a bit and say that I saw you two guys doing it!!" She exclaimed, pulling Kokichi close by his arm. "I guess you really want me to kiss you, huh~?" He kept teasing, his permanent smirk growing wider. "J-Just do it already, please!!" Miu yelled, almost a bit too loudly. Kokichi giggled before he leaned in and kissed Miu roughly, wrapping his arms around her. Miu kissed back immediately, pulling Kokichi on top of her, who pulled away from the kiss. "You're a lot more perverted than I thought, Mistress~!" He hummed, before leaning in to kiss Miu again, who just moaned into the kiss, wrapping her hands around Kokichi's small waist. 

The kiss, that slowly turned into rough making out, lasted for a long while until Kokichi eventually pulled away, not even panting or blushing a bit, meanwhile Miu was red in the face. "Y-Yup.... that was nice.." She managed to mumble, slightly out of breath. "Of course it was! Though it was probably even better for you since you're nothing more than a filthy slut~" The incubus teased, licking his lips seductively. "Y-Yes I am!!" The inventor yelled, seeming proud. "I need to go home. Right now. I have to deal with something and a genius like me can't do it here!!" She exclaimed as Kokichi slowly got off of her. "Bye, Mistress~" He hummed, smirking. "God, don't ever stop calling me that!" Miu mumbled, mostly to herself which made Kokichi giggle. "I'll see you tomorrow~" He said, winking at her. "See ya!" She yelled, before almost running out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

Kokichi watched her leave before he went to Shuichi's room, who's door was wide open and the detective was laying on his bed, sleeping peacefully. Kokichi smiled and went to sit next to him. Shuichi felt someone moving and turned, wrapping his arms around the other protectively, this caused Kokichi to smile and kiss Shuichi's cheek. He happily cuddled with Shuichi and eventually fell asleep with him. About half an hour later, the detective woke up, and turned completely pink when he realized he was cuddling with the incubus, who was still asleep. "O-Ouma... Wake up" Shuichi mumbled, gently nudging him. Kokichi's eyes eventually fluttered open. "Hmmm?" He yawned. "W-When did you get here?!" Shuichi asked as Kokichi slowly got up. "I came in when Iruma left." He answered casually, rubbing his eyes. "When did she leave?!" Shuichi asked, also getting up. "After we made out." Kokichi answered with a monotone voice, as if Shuichi should know the answer. "Y-You two made out?!" Shuichi squealed and the other just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, she told me to." He answered. "What, are you jealous~?" He teased, humming as he got close to Shuichi. "W-Wha?!" Shuichi said, not answering. "Are you~?" The incubus kept teasing. "E-Even if I w-was, it doesn't matter!" Shuichi turned away and Kokichi finally stopped teasing him. "Fine fine, but it would be interesting if you were" Kokichi hummed and Shuichi just ignored him. "So um... Are you going to go back to your world, or...?" He mumbled, looking back at Kokichi who just shrugged. "Do you want me to leave?" He asked, tilting his head and Shuichi just mumbled something about him not caring. "Oh! Then I'll stay!" Kokichi hummed moving to hug Shuichi. The detective smiled and lightly pat the other's head. Kokichi stayed with Shuichi until he fell asleep again and he was able to go back to his home world, greeted by Maki who seemed like she was getting ready to go do something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating!! Next chapter will be short, so sorry! But it'll be about Maki and Kokichi's past! Anyways,,,  
> Shuichi will never be able to use that couch again. R.I.P Shuichi's couch.
> 
> Tip from Kokichi: If you can't deal with your bullies, just fuck them. Solves everything. It's Saihara's fault for picking an incubus to help him with his bully problem. By the way, this chapter and the next chapters will be shorter than the first two since they were just the introductions, but I'll try to make them good enough to make up for it. If that's not enough, I could add extra scenes to the endings of some chapters, they won't affect the story though.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions please ask me! I'll answer them. For example, Tenko being Shuichi's friend. She still hates males but, she can actually stand Shuichi and usually talks about girls with him. Whenever he asks why she spends time with him, she says it's only because he looks feminine. Which is a lie, she actually cares about him. Anyways bye for now


End file.
